Deep End of the Ocean
by Neacy23
Summary: AU. Okay um Haley and Nathan Scott have a perfect life together. One weekend Haley takes their three kids out of town to her school reunion, where their three yr old son goes missing forever changing their lives. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY!


Authors Note- Okay I know I have WAY too many projects going on right now but what can I say I love to write lol. I swear on the life of James Lafferty that I will actually update this one lol. If you read my other new story Huntergirl a new chapter will be up on Wednesday. There will be anywhere from 5-10 chapters for this story… I'm just not sure exactly how many yet but I know somewhere between there. But yea here it is….enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the style in which I write this and the basic idea of combining my favorite movie with my favorite show lol. Oh and my words haha. This story with be based off of the 1998 movie The Deep End of the Ocean. I will change some things but the plot is the same.

Summary-Haley Scott, a photographer, is married to her high school sweetheart, Nathan, a high school basketball coach. They would seem to have a perfect life in Madison, Wisconsin. They have three small children that Haley takes along to her high school reunion in Tree Hill North Carolina. While checking in at a crowded hotel lobby, her middle child, three-year-old Jamie, disappears. Despite a frantic search and much media coverage, the boy is not found, and Haley soon falls apart.

Chapter 1

"Jaden, come on, what are you doing" Haley sighed laying baby Maddie in her car carrier.

"Ready or not Jamie here I come" Jaden hollered ignoring his mother and running away to find his little brother.

Haley giggled as she watched her sons but then stopped when she realized she was going to have to deal with the three of them… Jaden who had just turned seven, three year old Jameson(Jamie), and newborn Maddison(Maddie)… by herself all weekend. She was going to her high school reunion in Tree Hill North Carolina.

"Come on, aren't you the tiniest bit happy to be rid of us" she asked her husband Nathan laughing a little.

"Never baby, you know I'm gonna miss all of you… especially at nighttime" he told her whispering the last part in her ear.

He brought his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss. Not thinking about time or needing to get going… just lost in her husband Haley's arms snaked around Nathan's neck as she deepened the kiss. They were interrupted by Maddie's gurgling. "Ugh we really should be leaving, it's a long trip" Haley groaned pulling away from Nathan.

"Jamie, you little jerk, you let the lid shut on you didn't you" Jaden asked opening the trunk full of their old baby clothes in their parents room, that Jameson had apparently been trying to hide in.

All Jameson's response at first was to giggle at his big brother. "You win Jaden" he said running out of the room.

"Hales did you remember the snacks" Nate asked as he put the bags in the car?

"Of course not" she said putting the bag of snacks in the passenger seat. "Jamie, Jaden lets go" she hollered into their house.

"Mommy I don't even wanna go, I wanna stay here with dad and go to practice" Jaden complained sitting on the step upset.

"You're going" Nathan and Haley both said in unison to their oldest child.

"Baby, let me just get a few more pictures" Nathan said holding up a camera.

"Right now Nate" she asked?

"Just two shots, on the steps in front of the door" Nathan told them.

"All right guys smile at daddy" Haley said taking Madison out of her seat and sitting down on the step with the boys. "Smile Jaden please" she told him.

---------------------------------

"Jamie baby, food is to eat not to play with" Haley laughed as she looked in the mirror to see her younger son playing with his gummi bears.

"Your seat belts loose Jamie" Jaden said leaning over to tighten Jameson's seatbelt.

"Mommy sing me the teddy bear picnic song" Jameson asked laughing as he ate the gummi bear he had been playing with.

"If you go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise.  
If you go out in the woods today, you'd better go in disguise" Haley sang happily. She loved her kids to death and loved seeing them happy.

"I hate this song" Jaden complained.

"For every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain, because  
today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic" Haley and Jameson finished together.

----------------------------------

"You're here…tutor girl" Brooke Davis Haley's best friend since like ever screamed excitedly hugging Haley as she stepped out of the car in Tree Hill.

"I missed you tigger" Haley laughed at Brooke. Brooke always was extremely hyper even how that they were in their late twenties she still had the same personality as she did when she was sixteen.

"Let me get Maddie" Haley told her smiling as she opened the door to let the boys out and grab her daughter.

"Nooo, let me get her" Brooke said excited to see the baby again. She got the baby out and began talking to her "I'm your god mom, Maddie. Member me? I'm gonna be the one to buy… or make you all the hot ass clothes when your older and your mommy and daddy don't want you to have them" Brooke giggled. "God love her! Look at her. Oh my God! Is that Jamie? You're so big buddy. Ohhh JJ I missed you so much bud" she finished using her nickname for Jaden.

I never occurred to Nathan or Haley when they named him but his name Jaden Joseph made the initials JJ which most people thought was an extremely cute nickname Brooke being one of them. Haley smiled as she watched her best friend interact with her kids. Brooke was going to make a great mom one day.

"Where's the registration table" Haley asked once they entered the lobby of the hotel?

"Oh there's Rachel Gatina" Brooke exclaimed nodding across the crowded lobby to a former classmate of theirs.

"Did she ever marry that one guy" Haley asked?

"No they broke up, then last I heard she was with umm Mouth Mccfadin" Brooke told her looking around at their other classmates.

"Hales" Lucas, Nathan's brother, Haley's brother in law, and Brooke's fiancé exclaimed walking up to them! Yeah they were family but with them living in Tree Hill they didn't see each other often.

"Uncle Luke" the boys said happily running to hug their father's older brother.

"You guys are getting so big, and look at you JJ you're almost as big as me" Lucas exaggerated hugging his nephews.

"They'd hug any man with a badge. Come to think of it I probably would too" Haley said laughing. Lucas moved from the boys to hug his sister in law. "I missed you Hales. Sooo where's that beautiful niece of mine" he asked?

"Your fiancé has her" Haley told him smiling. Her and Lucas had always been extremely close, and she hated that they didn't see each other but once every couple of months.

"Guess who I just saw" Lucas asked as he took Maddie from Brooke?

"Who" both Haley and Brooke asked at the same time?

"Peyton" he told them.

"Peyton… Peyton Sawyer" Brooke asked rhetorically? The two didn't necessarily get along well that's putting it simply they hated each other.

"I heard she just got out of a crazy hospital" Haley laughed. Brooke always did say the girl was nuts and a few years ago when she was put in a psychiatric hospital they all joked that Brooke had been psychic.

"Nice" Brooke laughed.

"I wanna go mom" Jaden whined.

"I want pizza mommy" Jameson said as Madison started to fuss.

"Yep I knew it was an awesome idea to bring the three of em" Haley laughed at how fussy they were all getting.

"Jaden, mommy needs your help. This will only take a

second but I gotta go register okay? Stay here with Jamie while

I'm paying the lady. When we're done I'll have Uncle Lucas play basketball with you boys okay" Haley asked taking Madison from Lucas and getting ready to go to the desk?

"I want pizza mommy" Jameson said again.

"I know Jamie but stay with Jaden and we'll get pizza in a little bit please" Haley told them. "Jaden don't let go of Jamie's hand hold onto him" Haley reiterated walking a few feet away to the desk.

Okay reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks so much. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Thank You!

Lots of Love,

Neacy


End file.
